


Divine Threat

by Reflectionist



Category: Hellsing, Prey (Video Game 2017), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hero Saitama, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Instability, Neurology & Neuroscience, Nice Villain, Original Character(s), Other, Outer Space, Powerful King, Protective Saitama, Psionic Powers, Romance, S-Class Saitama, Saitama speaks out more, Strong King, Superpowers, Twisted Alucard, Villains to Heroes, Will add pairings later, typhon Morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflectionist/pseuds/Reflectionist
Summary: It was rebirth, for Luke Valentine and his fellow Millennium members, a flicker of a chance to redeem themselves of their sins they had committed. Unsure why they were brought back, they decide to cleanse themselves of their sins by joining the Hero Association. Starting their journey weeks before Vaccine Man appears. For Morgan Yu, the elusive answer to Fermi's Paradox is answered in the form of Lord Boros, the Dominator of the Universe boarding Talos One to seize it for himself. A merge with the Apex Typhon unlocks a whole new neural pathway.The Final Frontier is the Human Mind after all...Anderson and two of his Iscariot lieutenants Heinkel and Yumiko end up in J-City where the Deep Sea King arrive to lay claim to the surface. Where Anderson stumbles across the strongest being in the universe, Saitama. For Saitama, and his disciples Lightning Max, Luke Valentine and Genos, he is finally recognized for his strength and placed into S-Class. In these cataclysmic changes their opponents will simply adapt and change just as they did.Old foes still exert their influence over the Alphabet Cities, and unlikely allies are found in changing times.And... where is Seras Victoria?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Divine Threat

A/N: This has been on my mind for some time. Partially inspired by Enemy Number One, and Monstrum Hominis, with my own twist to it. My other story, Grimm Containment, will be worked on soon. WEBCOMIC SPOILERS!

EDIT: First time posting on AO3, forgive me. It's the formatting that is confusing for me with HTML and all.

A One Punch Man, Prey(2017), Hellsing crossover. Some of the villains will be much more powerful than in canon. Takes place after Hellsing canon with my twist, and the Deep Sea King arc in One Punch Man. It will inevitably seem similar to Monstrum Hominis in the beginning, but I have so many different things planned out for this story. Also, the size of the world in One Punch Man, the numbers of heroes would be inadequate to cover the entire Alphabet cities and defend from Monsters. Which is why I am placing the lower levels such as C, B, and A class heroes at a higher figure than what the show had. That doesn’t mean I’ll overload the story with a shit ton of OC’s you can’t keep track of. There will be one or two that will be mentioned throughout, but most of the ‘heroes’ filling the inflated gap won’t make a direct appearance. You’ll only see a few OC’s that I deem important or draw or maybe mention from my Avennian Mythos. 

[TALOS ONE EXTERIOR]

Danielle Sho drifted away from Talos One. The Colossal Space Station was getting smaller as she drifted further away. The golden frame of Talos One glittered from the sunlight reflected off of it. Even after all that had happened, the Typhon, and Abigail… Talos One still took her breath away in its magnificence. The golden strands that were surely encasing the lower sections of Talos One were increasing in quantity. Her Transcribe was turned off, in finaility after uploading data to her Workstation for Morgan Yu.

She had seen one of the Data Vaults being ejected, and let out a bitter smile at the success of Morgan Yu. “Congratulations Morgan.” She said softly as the oxygen ran low, the reader at 32% before it activated the last 15 minute oxygen reserve. She had refilled the oxygen with the canisters as she waited, hoping against all might that Abigail would make it. Now, she merely drifted further and further away. Abigail was dead. She took solace in knowing that the Volunteer was killed by Morgan. “I remember who Will Mitchell was.” 

And here she was, floating, away and away towards Earth. Perhaps, in time, her body would burn up in the atmosphere. She closed her eyes as she leaned her body back in space. Sleep was the only thing she could do… until she was being pulled somewhere. Her eyes fluttered open, an Operator? They had emergency protocols in place for crew members stuck in the Talos One Exterior, to bring them back to the station. That theory was quickly dismissed as Operator programming forbid them from going past the rings unless it was an absolute emergency. She looked left and right and she looked up and let out a gasp of surprise and horror. 

An alien ship. 

She tried to speak, yet no words came forth as her mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing. It was pulling her in, the looming behemoth of a ship made Talos One look like a tiny ant in comparison. The hatch, or a pod opened up as she was drawn in closer. The Artax Jet Propulsion system didn’t respond to her commands, and soon she was inside the ship, the hiss of the airlock hatch closing. The Transtar Suit deactivated the helmet, and the mechanical voice of: Atmospheric Conditions Nominal. 

She took in heaving gasps of breath as she tried to gather her bearings. A hatch on the far end opened, and two aliens stepped in. One was a blue, octopus-like being with glowing eyes. Fitting the image of a traditional alien, and the second was a cyclopean figure in golden armor, who stared at her in mild interest. His eye scanned her, before he turned his attention towards the airlock. A hiss, then a window appeared on the airlock, a layer of glass separating them from outer space. Talos One was seen in the distance, as the cyclopean alien placed its hand on the glass. 

“Beautiful” The alien spoke. “Simply magnificent, in my travels, I have destroyed countless space stations and yet none can match the beauty of this one.” Danielle struggled to speak, surprised that the alien spoke the same language. “I feel it.” The alien’s voice turned excited as the alien gazed at Talos One with a hypnotic stare. “I feel the Typhon!” The alien declared with a frenzied fervour. The alien knew of the Typhon? Danielle was never given much access in Psychotronics, but she knew the gist of the history of the Typhon when the Soviets stumbled across it back in the sixties. 

Her breathing was surprisingly calm for being in the presence of two aliens. The one in the armor was watching Talos One with a hypnotic hold of curiosity and excitement. “Geryuganshoop, take her to the hold with the other one. Then, bring the ship closer to the space station. I will board and take on the Typhon myself.” The alien, or Lord Boros it had referred to itself as, gripped his hands in excitement. 

“As you wish, Lord Boros. The ship will be docking shortly.” The alien known as Geryuganshoop spoke respectfully, and Danielle let out a gasp of surprise as she was lifted into the air, a thin light of bluish hue wrapped itself around her. “Remain calm, I am merely moving you to a cell until Lord Boros decides on what to do with you and the other.” Sensing her panic rising within her, Geryuganshoop spoke again. “We will not harm you. I do not believe that is the intent of Lord Boros.” 

[---]

The Dominator of the Universe, the Leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, Lord Boros waited in anticipation as the ship moved close to one of the space station’s airlocks. The Typhon… a species that fascinated him from centuries ago, from when his species had come into contact with them. An asteroid, a small one of no importance ignored by other members of his kind. The monstrous creatures he battled with near-death fervour of his youth. He had defeated them all, of course, that was centuries, and now, the Typhon was still in existence. The Typhon would certainly satiate his desire for battle, enough to hold him over until the ship arrived on the planet which the Seer had predicted. 

“Lord Boros, we are in position. Our stealth systems are active, as we had intercepted several signals coming from the planet. However, once we open the space station’s airlocks, they will know.” Geryuganshoop stated as he prepared his own breathing suit temporarily. “Groribas wishes to accompany you, Lord Boros. Perhaps Groribas could lead a team and enter from the lower area of the space station where we have detected high power leve-” He cut Geryuganshoop off with his own thoughts. 

“Melzargard will enter from the hull breach on the opposite side, with a squad. Groribas and his squad will take control over the lower areas of the space station. I want this space station secured and kept intact. Any other crew members, capture them alive. Those are my orders.” He waited as Geryuganshoop processed and issued out his orders. The airlock opened on his command with a hiss, and he made his way to the airlock of the space station. The station crew would know that he would be entering, but the high Typhon signals he felt, allowed him to think the crew would be overwhelmed. 

When the airlock didn’t open, he merely pried it open with little effort. Entering a chamber, he closed the airlock door shut behind him, where it remained somewhat open slightly. A screen displayed the words: Arboretum and it initially refused to open due to the slight gap behind him. He solved the issue by keeping the exterior airlock shut by using a metal rod and bending it into a knot. This time, the interior airlock opened, and Boros was greeted to a sight of a slightly darkened hallway, where a corpse was on the floor. The black liquid confirming that a Mimic had gotten the figure. 

Slowly but surely, excitement flooded through him. Fighting the Typhon, their psionic abilities and the monstrous power they held from consuming some members of his species. He wished to take the station intact as well, the beauty of it appealed to him greatly. Soon enough, as he stepped down and on the floor, a Mimic had attacked him. Though he didn’t even feel it at first, it was only when the Mimic had lunged for the face, did Boros grab it and tore it in two. The Typhon matter fell to the floor with a splat, and Boros merely walked over it and headed to a gravitational manipulation tube. 

He examined it briefly, as he observed how they used localized gravity to move up and down in separate areas. Perhaps, Geryuganshoop and the Dark Matter Thieves technicians could install it on the ship. He ducked down, as he entered and was transported upwards and flung out. Momentarily stumbling, he regained his balance as a plume of fire erupted beneath his feet. The flames licked at his armor, and all it did for Boros was minor heat. His eye scanned and quickly found a Typhon variant he had never seen before. Standing on two feet, and covered in flowing streams of fire. He was briefly mesmerized by its appearance before focusing on the situation. 

“They want to live inside us, like a disease!” It snarled as a second plume of fire formed. However, Boros crossed the distance between him and the Typhon in an instant, his fist tearing into the flame manipulation Typhon and it exploded into its usual black mass of Typhon matter. He felt some things touching him on the back, and turned to see a few more Mimics attacking him. Mimics, weak but the centrepiece of Typhon ecology. He quickly dispatched the Mimics, kicking them aside. His excitement was ebbing away. Had the Typhon tailored themselves to different biology? 

He examined the area around him, where all sorts of plant life flourished in the set gardens, and parts of the Coral were floating about. The stone pathways, mixed with the luxurious array of furniture and decorations attributed to the overall beautiful look of the space station. He had decided that the space station would be integrated with the ship, for himself and his officers. He ran his hand through the Coral, feeling the neural network sinking into his hand. Looking all around him, he walked down the stone pathways, ignoring arcs of electricity from a damaged power station. 

Then he heard it. The space station shook, and a roar followed. He quickly found the source, as several kinetic orbs crashed into him. His eye widened at the power, though it did not do much damage towards him whatsoever. The Typhon revealed itself, large, multiple appendages as it reared up to face Boros. He marveled at the Typhon biology, and their constant ever adaptations to their environment. This type of Typhon launching attacks on him served one purpose. 

Eliminate Danger to the Coral

The kinetic orbs sent him back, until he dug his feet in. The Typhon struck him multiple times, each blow actually causing him to stumble until he grabbed the striking appendages and tore them off of the Typhon. The Typhon hissed in surprise, until Boros brought his fist down on the ‘head’ of the Typhon. Causing it to explode and dissipate in its usual manner, the Typhon organs splattered about the floor. “Disintegrated circuits-----zzZzt-- found new-ew instructions” A machine, a droid of some sort went at him at high speed. The machine attacked him with its flames, and Boros merely flicked it to the side, where it exploded upon hitting the wall. 

“Lord Boros, Groribas are unable to enter due to their height, however, the squads are led by capable lower ranking officers. The space station layout mapping is complete. The information of the space station known as Talos One, I will send it directly to you.” Geryuganshoop spoke, as information came into his mind and his Holographic Device. The station layout displayed itself in the glowing blue light of the Holographic Device. “Talos One” Boros spoke, curling the words and vowels as he spoke. Another one of the bipedal Typhon’s tried to attack him, only for Boros to fling the kinetic energy orb back at the user. 

His excitement went down as more and more of the Typhon in the area converged on him. It was not like the Typhon he had fought on his homeworld in his youth. But, there was someone on the station, perhaps a crew member? That posed a threat for the Typhon to create unique Typhonic variations to combat the threat to their ecology. And the Coral, when the Coral had spread on his homeworld, a huge Apex Typhon had arrived. 

Almost forcing him to use Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon to defeat it. Perhaps, an Apex Typhon would appear as Boros watched the Coral extend slowly. He would like to take Talos One for the Dark Matter Thieves intact as possible, but at the same time he longed for a challenging fight. So he had to wait, aboard Talos One, for the inevitability of the Apex being drawn to a Coral signature of this magnitude, and the threat flags the Typhon would’ve sent out to each other. 

With that, Boros continued to explore the area known as the Arboretum. Driven by a twinge of curiosity and his increasing satisfaction at the comfortable environment Talos One could provide for him and his crew. And the Apex, would alleviate his boredom until he arrived at the planet his Seer had predicted in a couple of months if they traveled at their current rate. 

[----]

Morgan was flung back against the energy-field glass as the Power Plant airlock exploded. “Morgan!” Mikhaila called out, panic evident in her voice. Pain flared in his back as he got back on to his feet, the Psychoscope recalibrating at the sudden impact. “Airlock Breach Detected!” A nearby screen announced. 

He tried to see through the smoke, until his instincts screamed at him and he dove to the left with Phantom Shift activating. A mouth-like appendage tore into the double and into the energy field glass, actually going through it. Then, Morgan saw it. His jaw dropped as a physical impossibility revealed itself. 

An answer to the elusive paradox that plagued the world’s greatest minds for decades. An answer, which presented itself before Morgan Yu as they stepped down from the airlock in restrained curiosity. Fermi’s Paradox was answered in the form of the aliens examining their surroundings. “A crew member!” An alien exclaimed, causing Morgan to enter an even larger state of catonic shock at the fact that the alien spoke their language as well. The odds were, simply astronomical!

The aliens, as Morgan saw there were more behind it, approached him warily. They all were of various appearances and structure. “We have orders, to take the space station intact.” The alien in front said “We have captured two others of your kind in the exterior. We do not wish to harm you.” The alien said as it approached Morgan. It extended its many arms wide, as its tail, a mouth-like organ snapped. “Lord Boros has ordered that all crew members will be treated well, in accordance with the Seventh Intergalactica Code.”

Morgan finally managed to speak, a singular phrase forced its way up. A desire for an answer to Fermi’s Paradox. “Why haven’t others like you contacted Earth?” Morgan croaked, his entire attention focused on the aliens before him. The alien, the one that spoke earlier, its eyes widened slightly in surprise. “I do not know, as the Universe has been connected, however, this section of the Universe has been mostly uncharted.” Morgan’s shoulders slumped in distress, as Earth was left in a corner, forgotten by many of the advanced civilizations existing in the Universe. 

“Why now? Why make contact now?” Morgan inquired, as his brain began to work once again, the Neuromods based off of acclaimed Nobel Prize winners processing the information. “We did not intend to establish contact” The alien said bluntly “Your planet you refer to as Earth was marked on the navigational logs for future contact, as Lord Boros is on a mission. However, this space station caught his attention and we have been ordered to seize it.” 

Something began to gnaw at the pit of his stomach, as the realization sunk in. Talos One, was a majestic wonder of humanity. The pinnacle of research and innovation. “No other space stations across the Universe could match the beauty and luxury of this space station you call Talos One. Lord Boros fully intends to take it intact, and the crew unharmed and treated well.” The alien spoke bluntly again, the alien’s voice was soft and near emotionless. 

The Typhon ran rampant throughout Talos One, the disarray throughout the station, and various explosions and breaches throughout were a serious threat. And yet, the arrival of these aliens… drastically altered plans that he had intended to do. The Arming Keys, and the January Protocol. This situation, the aliens stated they would treat the crew well. His thoughts turned to the unconscious crew members he had saved from various Telepaths. He had dragged them to safety, with a quick note explaining what happened. He had to protect them. 

“I am Morgan Yu, Vice President and the Director of Research of Transtar Corporation. I am the second in command of Talos One.” He declared, “This is my space station.” The alien reared back slightly, its many eyes widening before it turned into a slight predatory grin. “You will challenge the will of Lord Boros?” Between the Typhon and the aliens, the aliens presented the higher threat. The alien’s predatory grin became wider, as the others behind it began to chuckle as well. 

“Inform Lord Boros of this Morgan Yu” The alien’s voice curled, as it seemed to savour what it was saying. “Tell Lord Boros, that we have a challenger to his might. You’ll have to go through us, Morgan Yu, Vice President and Director!” A kinetic-charged orb appeared in the centre of the aliens. The blast sending them all upwards, sideways and all sorts of directions. The alien that had been speaking up till now lunged at Morgan, who merely sidestepped and instead, the alien found itself looking into the barrel of the Margrave.

His hand jerked as the Margrave unloaded its round into the alien, splattering greenish goo all over the floor. The aliens quickly retaliated, as they attacked him with all sorts of weapons. Stuff from science fiction, and yet, even without the aliens the accomplishments aboard Talos One was more than real than mere sci-fi. Blasters, energy weapons that crackled with power as they whizzed past him. January had warned him from taking in the Typhonic Neuromods, their psionic abilities was like the fruit that beckoned Eve in the Garden of Eden. 

He could not return to Earth, that fact he knew for certain. Destroying Talos One was an accepted certainty, however saving the humans under the Telepath’s control had laid its seeds of doubt in destroying Talos One. Alex had hinted at a secondary option, or could Morgan find some Neuromods involved with rocketry and repairs to fix the escape pods?

His psionic pool, was something so high, even before the tests left the drawing board he was probably considered as a prime subject. He activated Backlash with a mere trigger of his mind, the most powerful form of a psionic shield. The golden illumination that surrounded his body as an energy blade tried to pierce his chest. The user being flung back, clutching its head as it howled in agony. The other aliens stepped back in surprise, and before they could react Morgan activated a second, much more powerful blast of kinetic energy in their cluster. 

He dashed forward, the Elite Psychostatic Cutter activating. It was designed in Hardware Labs and modified in Psychotronics. The prototype was still finishing tests aboard Talos One before being sent to Pytheas on the moon. His mind analysed the movements and actions of the aliens, the Neuromods that he had installed various skilled and talented fighters, including the legendary Kurt Richter and Hans Lowe. 

The movements of the aliens were slow, as he entered Combat Focus. Their expressions showing that of shock as Morgan used the Psychostatic Cutter on them, slicing through them like a hot knife to butter. Twirling the weapon in his hand, he moved and reversed his grip. It met the blade of an energy sword, the two weapons briefly clashing as Morgan brought the Psychostatic Cutter back and into the chest of the alien. 

His Combat Focus was at its max, Morgan lunged forward and sliced the remaining aliens to bits. The Coral that flowed freely regenerated his psionic pool, he let out a hiss of relief as the Coral sunk into his skin. “Morgan! Are you all right?” Mikhaila called out. The booster shots he had given her was still kicking in. He beckoned for the Medical Operator to go to Mikhaila. 

“I’m fine, however, it seems we have bigger issues than the Typhon now.” Morgan said as he examined the aliens. 

[DARK MATTER THIEVES FLAGSHIP: INFINITIUM]

Geryuganshoop watched as multiple entry squads were being massacred. One exception being Melzargard’s squad, as Melzargard had shrunk his height to fit in the airlocks. The Typhon were proving to be tenacious opponents, as the layout of Talos One hovered nearby. The team that entered through the Psychotronics had gotten shredded. That was to be expected, but it was slightly jarring to see one of the better equipped squads get massacred. 

Melzargard and his squad were sweeping through Shuttle Bay, as the breach in Crew Quarters could not be used to enter. The squad in the Power Plant had gotten killed as well, after meeting the first crew member. The Dark Matter Thieves technicians had gotten through the system security, and reviewed the footage. Somehow, they had managed to integrate psionic abilities into themselves. It was impressive, as he had briefly questioned the two others they had picked up in the exterior. One Danielle Sho, and Walter Dahl. 

The shuttle that Walther Dahl had used, came from the moon where he had admitted that he had stopped in the “Pytheas” base. (A/N: The shuttle Exalt and the Advent mention a military craft, the same in Mooncrash as well about it refueling before heading for Talos One.)

The crew member, or leader perhaps, called itself as Morgan Yu. With laughable ease, he had killed the squad led by veterans of the 2nd Andromeda Insurrection. Currently Morgan Yu was speaking to a different crew member, sending the airlock occasional glances. He had to warn Boros first. Though, Geryuganshoop doubted Morgan Yu would be able to defeat Lord Boros.

[A-CITY]  
[HERO ASSOCIATION TESTING CENTER]  
[One month before Vaccine Man]  
Luke Valentine withdrew the piece of paper that held the results of his examination. He was placed in the S-Class hero rankings due to his celerity and marksmanship skills. Just as he had turned into a bright orb to slice in between the practice robots and shredding them with his knife. The other candidates discussed their results. There were about forty of them, and the majority made it into surprisingly B-Class. 

The interview went smoothly, the Hero Association Executives eager to seize such a powerful and talented applicant like him. Just as Tubalcain Alhambra had made it into S-Class a couple weeks ago in C-City. S-Class heroes were those with exceptional abilities that made them stand out. He looked out the window, where the sun was setting on A-City. An almost instinctual habit, he stopped himself from walking somewhere to cover. He was human. Not a vampire anymore. Luke reminded himself that repeatedly in his head. This was his second chance, as he discovered the others killed by Alucard. 

They did not know how they reappeared. Or at least, Luke and Jan didn’t. Alhambra and Rip spoke of a warped realm where they remained trapped until Alucard decided to kill everyone inside him. Jan had made it into A-Class, Rank 53. Luke was S-Class Rank 19, with Alhambra and Rip van Winkle above. This world was not Earth that he had once lived on. During his torture in Baskerville, he had a lot of time to reflect on his life. When he came out again, his relief was cut short when Walter Dornez killed him again. 

“Will all new heroes please make it to Lecture Hall 3A for their seminar” A young woman spoke, at the end of the rooms with a clipboard. As people began to filter out, the woman murmured congratulations to each individual, regardless of rank. When he walked by her, the woman’s eyes widened. “Mr. Valentine, congratulations on your placement in the S-Class. If you would stay a little longer after the seminar, Amai Mask has requested that he needed to speak with you.” The woman spoke, her face tinting in pink at the mention of the celebrity. 

Sweet Mask, A-Class Rank 1. Rip and Alhambra had spoken to him that Amai Mask controlled who made it to S-Class as they moved up in rank. A brief face to face interview as he got to know them. “Of course, I have time Miss.” Luke replied in a pleasant manner as he walked towards Lecture Hall 3A. His hands in his pockets, he ignored the other whispers of the new heroes. 

“That guy made it into S-Class!”

“Seriously? He must be really strong!”

The lecture was given by an A-Class heroes named Lightning Max and Snek. “I am Lightning Max, A-Class Rank 13. With me here, I have A-Class Rank 36, Snek. And I would like to congratulate all of you once again on making past the entrance exams of the Hero Association.” Lightning Max spoke, a smile on his face as he addressed the full classroom. 

Luke sat in one of the seats near the front as he patiently listened to Max and Snek giving their speeches. “The career of a professional hero is not an easy one.” Snek spoke in a serious tone. “Your path will be hard and brutal in the near future. More and more monsters of Disaster Level Demon and Dragon are appearing.” Snek clenched his fist. “Humanity calls for us to protect them from the eternal danger that looms in this world!”

Lightning Max and Snek talked about the expectations of a hero, the duties and rules with the laws that the heros had to abide by. Heroes had more freedom and initiative compared to their police counterparts. However, to avoid confusion and impostors of heroes, each hero was given a badge and ID card stating their hero names, rank and class. Heroes also couldn’t order around members of the military or law enforcement, and for the most part, vise versa. 

They also outlined some more general information such as pay and benefits. Healthcare was free for heroes regardless of Class, and their immediate family members. Pay varied on class and prestige, and if they were famous, the profits made from merchandise, a cut would go to that hero. Mumen Rider for example, made more than most of the lower level Class-B heroes. Not necessarily skill, but public image was also a big thing. The damage caused by heroes, a smirk made its way to Luke’s face. He had witnessed Tatsumaki throw buildings at a Dragon-Level threat. 

She didn’t stick around and rebuild, of course. However, it was heroes like Mumen Rider who dragged people out of the rubble, and heroes like Wild Horn who helped the people rebuild. The people began to filter out as the seminar concluded. Luke walked out to the main part of the building. He spoke with Amai Mask, earning the man’s approval as an S-Class Hero. And he walked home, to the apartment that he shared with Jan. Rip and Tubalcain had their own apartment rooms, right next to his. 

The trip back was uneventful, as he made it to City-M and to his apartment block. As he walked, the birds flew overhead and nightfall was beginning. A delicious smell of kebabs floated towards him, the food vendor laughing along with one of his customers. How much did he miss it? To actually taste real food? A lot. He missed food a lot, especially in Baskerville. This was his second chance, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to make the same mistakes again. He was going to savour everything and enjoy it as much as he could. 

He arrived at his apartment, turning the knob and entering. The neat clean apartment remained the same way they had left it in the morning. Jan wasn’t home, and Luke merely took out the leftovers from last night, warming them up in the microwave. He took out his rifles, running his finger over the fine wood. He had witnessed the technological advances the world held, idly wondering for augmentations for weaponry. The microwave dinged when the timer hit zero, and with a sigh, he got up and reached for it. It was quiet tonight, and he would rest afterwards. 

[TALOS ONE ARBORETUM]

“Is that all you got?” The voice of Lord Boros boomed, the orbs of Kinetic Blasts not even making Boros flinch. His golden armor reflected the sun light and the Coral that spread in bountiful quantities throughout the station. The single cyclopean eye narrowed ever so slightly as Morgan tried to use Mindjack on Boros. Mindjack could be used in two ways on your target. In a fluid motion of a surgical strike, or a huge, hammerlike blow. (A/N: similar to Legilimency) Most Typhon fell under the first category, their simple yet complex neural structure faltering and allowing itself to be overridden. Humans were a bit more tricky, but doable. For Boros, Morgan used the most powerful Mindjack he could muster, the Psychoscope warning him of a low PSI pool. 

Boros didn’t even fidget.

The backlash of a mental attack such as that one sent pain all throughout his own head. “Mental attacks won’t work on me. Not even Geryuganshoop, the greatest Esper can hope to defeat me with his psionic attacks.” He injected a Psy Hypo, his headache disappearing and his mind cleared. Lord Boros walked to him, as Morgan prepared Psychoshock. The mouth of Lord Boros curled into a callous smile, his armor clanking as Boros got closer. “Its truly incredible, that you managed to harness psionic abilities through that headgear. However, you based the power off of the Typhon in this station. The Typhon on this station, cannot compare close to the one’s I fought in the past.” Boros spoke, as if he was lecturing someone and not about to destroy Earth. 

“You are the strongest being on the station. Your psionic capabilities may not surpass the Typhon, but you made up for it by ingenuity and tactics.” Boros held the Margrave in his hand, in a singular snap the shotgun was broken in two. Boros flicked Morgan on the chest, and Morgan was sent flying. Crashing into a wall as he coughed up blood from the force. “Compared to me, you cannot come close. Stronger than most of the crew of the Dark Matter Thieves, but not its officers, and certainly not myself.” Boros looked up, his singular eye staring into the distant sun. 

“The Apex is coming, your experiments on the Typhon drew it, and it drew me to you. I will battle it, and I will win. Then I will take this station to the end of my Prophecy.” Boros spoke, his arms crossed. Then, the space station began to shake and Boros smiled. “Watch, Morgan Yu, the pinnacle of all Typhon organisms has arrived.” Just as he said those words, a portal opened up and a massive Typhon crawled forth. Morgan tried to speak, but his chest was caved in. It was like Azathoth, arriving from his center of Infinity. Its tentacles pierced various points of Talos One, the glass breaking under the sheer force of the Apex Typhon. 

Boros merely stood in place, even as the artificial gravity began to fail. His own Artax Propulsion System kicked in, and Morgan righted himself to a standing position. Boros didn’t do anything for a few moments before he bent his knees and sprang forward towards the Apex. Morgan choked up some more blood, as he applied a MedKit to himself. His eyes fixated as Boros simply shattered through the glass like it was nothing and landed on the Typhon. A roar, a roar of calamatic proportions filled his ears. So loud, and somehow traveling through the vacuum of space. The Apex Typhon flinched, the form of Lord Boros a tiny speck on its colossal form. Blasts of energy could be seen as Boros attacked the Apex Typhon. And Morgan began to move towards it, as if the Apex Typhon was drawing him in. 

A call came from January. 

“Morgan! The Apex Typhon is emitting some sort of distress call to all the Typhon through the Noetic Field Waves. You need to resist it, given the number of Typhon neuromods, it’s going to be hard. As for the other aliens, I calculate that Lord Boros will dispose of the Apex Typhon. You need to hold on, it’s suicide if you get closer.”

But Morgan ignored it, the pulse from the Apex Typhon, Morgan could feel its distress as it wilted under the multitude of blows from Lord Boros. A blast of purple, the ‘head’ of the Apex collapsed on itself, only for it to launch a series of energy attacks against Boros. Morgan however, wasn’t paying much attention, as he crawled out of one of the glass openings, his suit enclosing itself for outer space. He floated towards the Apex, and idly noted that there was a few other Typhon, such as Weavers that went towards the Apex. It’s distress tripled as Lord Boros launched himself at it, a ball of purple energy blasting the Apex. Morgan winced, as the Apex screeched through the Noetic Field Waves and the neural web. 

The Apex was shaking, and Morgan’s mind, overwhelmed by the apocalyptic hurricane that was Lord Boros. And Morgan, was driven by an impulse. A singular moment of desire and instinct. 

He used Mindjack on the Apex

The entire Apex seemed to go slack for a moment, before it rebounded upon Morgan. His entire mind was encompassed by the Apex as they battled for supremacy. The Psychoscope shattered inside his suit, but Morgan did not notice as the Apex’s will and resistance grew weaker. But it was a catalytic clash of minds. 

But Morgan proved superior, pushing back the Apex as it suffered from two fronts. And soon, the tentacles of the Typhon grabbed Morgan and brought him into the Apex. He opened his mouth to scream as the suit helmet shattered. No sound came forth as the Apex suffocated Morgan. But, soon, he felt something. A prickling sensation under his skin as his entire form was in the Apex-no- a part of the Apex itself. And soon, time itself stopped. 

Just like he had installed the Typhon neuromod in Psychotronics, he wanted to scream, to shout, to do something. The Neural Horizon flashed past him, millions of neural strands and nerves flew. However the only thing he saw was a thin white light at the end of it. The world rushed back to him immediately afterwards. When Morgan opened his eyes, he was in the Talos One exterior, and the gargantuan ship of Lord Boros still loomed over it. He was only granted a moment of respite before his senses opened up. 

Billions of eyes suddenly opened up for him. He was seeing through billions of eyes, the eyes of Typhon. From the Typhons aboard Talos One, he was also seeing them in different areas. The psionic web of the Coral stretched across the Universe in thin, thin layers. Reaching across all throughout, even as far as GN-Z11. The Typhon existed from exotic worlds of jungles and flora, to nightmarish worlds of Hell. Not all of them were the same as the ones he encountered on Talos One, though the Mimic was always present in some shape or form. 

The Coral fed him information, as he received nerve signals from the billions of Typhon that existed. And, Morgan opened his eyes again. The Apex was gone. Morgan floated comfortably in the vacuum of space, and with a startling realization he realized that he did not need to breathe. In fact, the cold void of space wasn’t even causing discomfort. He clenched his fists, curled his toes. His body was his own, and now, Morgan realized something else. The power that rushed through him, it flooded his emotions, intoxicating even. His mind was clearer than ever, processing the information of a billion Typhon. 

He looked at his hand, and it shimmered for a moment, the black substance of the Typhon material forming underneath his skin. He looked up, and scanned around and he saw Lord Boros in the distance, looking at Morgan in a shocked expression. Boros had wanted to destroy Earth. And Morgan had lost the first time. He used Phantom Shift to close the distance. However, instead of jumping forward the distance he expected, his entire form shifted into mist as he instantly appeared in front of Boros. Boros merely stared in shock, and before he could do anything, Morgan had already attacked him with a single punch. 

Like the magnetic field of a neutron star, when compressed in a smaller volume, it becomes much more stronger. Or at least, that is what Morgan thought as Boros was launched into the hull of his ship. The strength of the Apex flowed within him, amplified in the much smaller volume of space within Morgan. Adjusting to his newfound powers, Morgan willed himself to move towards the ship. The Weavers had their way of propulsion through Zero-G, and so did a few of the other Typhon. A form of telepathy. ESP. 

Boros had floated towards him again, surrounded in purplish energy. The golden armor he was wearing was damaged, but not destroyed. Even at the distance between them, Morgan could make out the dark, electric delight within the lone eye of Boros. Morgan wasn’t sure what Boros had just said, but Morgan braced himself as the Dominator of the Universe unleashed his own offensive. 

I will save Earth Morgan thought.

[J-City]

Alexander Anderson wandered the streets of the city in amazement. He was followed by Heinkel and her partner Yumiko as they headed down the empty streets to nowhere in particular. His last memory was fighting Alucard in London and stabbing himself with Helena’s Nail. He had lost. 

“Sir, where are we going?” It was Yumiko who tentatively asked from behind. Anderson did not immediately reply as he looked around the skyscrapers that were abandoned. “I.. I don’t know.” He replied as he looked up at the dark storm clouds gathering. “Are we in some sort of purgatory? Where the hell is everyone?” Heinkel snapped, the empty city looming over them. However, soon, one of the buildings suddenly exploded, and Anderson could make out a figure falling onto the ground. 

Before Anderson could run and catch the person, someone else had done it. Moving in a blur as the person was caught safely and set on the ground. It was a muscular man in a prison outfit with a sweater. Then, the prisoner noticed the trio.

“Hey! There was an order to evacuate the city, it’s a Demon Level Threat. You should make your way to the evacuation bunker!” The Prisoner called out to them. Then, a second voice was heard as a different person appeared. Smaller, but lithe, he was also a prisoner. “A hero was doing time? I’m amazed that you escaped to defeat a monster. And thanks to that, I escaped too.” The second one stated.

“You’re Speed-o-Sound Sonic. Surprised? I keep tabs on guys that strike my fancy.” However, Anderson focused on the third target. The supposed Demon level monster. His fingers reached for his bayonets, a demon? Then he would do his duty as an Iscariot to eliminate it. The smoke cleared, and it did not look like whatever demon Anderson was expecting. A humanoid figure, a cross between a fish and human. A crown adorned its head and a sadistic grin appeared on its face. 

“More soldiers sent to stop me?” It called out, sadistic amusement dripping in its tone. The muscular prisoner stepped forward. “Both Stinger and Lightning Max struck my fancy and I will avenge them. Luke Valentine and Genos may have passed me in rank, but I am still an S-Class Hero! S-Class Rank 21, Puri Puri Prisoner, I will defeat you and avenge my darlings!” He declared. 

“Sir, should we do something?” Yumiko inquired, her katana drawn and ready. Anderson went for his bayonets, which Heinkel took as an unspoken confirmation as her pistols were drawn. “That monster is very powerful, and so is that Hero.” Unease welled up within Alexander. Homosexuality wasn’t something the Church tolerated, but that did not mean Alexander was required to kill them. Just avoidance worked. A huge crack was heard, as the monster punched Puri Puri Prisoner. Alexander opened his mouth in amazement at the force in that punch, and even more when Puri Puri Prisoner launched a counterattack equally powerful. 

“I felt that, just a little.” The monster spoke, its jaw cracking back in place. Regeneration. Anderson thought as his fingers gripped his bayonets. “I felt that too. Just a little. I’ll have to transform!” Puri Puri Prisoner leaned forward slightly, in a pose before he leapt upwards. “Puri Puri Prisoner, Angel Style!” The muscles bulged and his clothing ripped apart. 

“Urk!” Heinkel uttered as she and Yumiko turned away. Puri Puri’s friend Sonic looked queasy too. Disgust welled up within Alexander as Puri Puri Prisoner flashed himself everywhere. The monster shared the sentiment of all those watching. “You’re gross.” It stated, its voice curling in distaste. “Those are your last words!” Puri Puri Prisoner declared as he leapt upwards and two angel wings appeared. A brutal rainstorm of fists were unleashed upon the monster. Smoke appeared again at the sheer power behind each punch. 

The shockwaves were enough to even let Anderson stand firm. And as the smoke cleared, with Puri Puri Prisoner breathing heavily, the monster had raised its arms in a defensive stance. “Are you done with your attack?” It asked casually. Shock rippled through Anderson, and on the faces of Sonic and Puri Puri Prisoner. The monster raised itself up, apparently unharmed. It grinned towards Puri Puri Prisoner. 

“I did feel that, just a little.”

The monster lunged forward in a near blinding speed. “Allow me to teach you a lesson here. Consecutive punches are for finishing your opponent. You must invest each one with murderous intent behind it. Like this!” A hailstorm of punches delivered with the killing intent rained upon Puri Puri Prisoner before the monster kicked the hero into a building. Sonic stared for a moment before he spoke. “Who are you?” 

The monster reared up, stretching its legs. “I am the Deep Sea King, the leader of the Seafolk. I rule the deep seas, and now I rule the surface.” The Deep Sea King’s eyes widened, filled with a killing joy. “You wanna stop me?” And then, the Deep Sea King took notice of the trio. “More heroes? Come, fight me then.” The Deep Sea King laughed as it began to rain. “You think you can rule the surface? There is One who can swat you aside like a fly.” Sonic declared. “If it weren’t for your attitude, I would’ve let you go. I’m no hero, but I’ll beat you.” 

Then, it began to rain and the Deep Sea King let out a sigh of relief. He moved fast, plowing into the ground where Sonic had been standing just moments ago. Sonic jumped and dodged a second strike. “Too slow!” He taunted as he spun and launched an attack. “Wind Blade Kick!” The kick didn’t do much, but for Sonic he remained cocky. “I see right through your moves. I can’t lose to you.” Sonic jeered. Disgust pooled out from Alexander when the Deep Sea King opened his mouth and an eel came forth from it. 

“Once my moray eel bites, it doesn’t let go!” And that was when Anderson attacked. His bayonets sliced through the moray eel as the Deep Sea King and Sonic looked at him in surprise. Twirling a new pair in his hands, Anderson stepped forward. “I’ve seen enough in my short time here. In the name of God, I’ll send you to the depths of hell where you belong.” Anderson sprang forward, the bayonets driving deep into the Deep Sea King as Anderson sliced at the joints. I’m faster than before. Was it Helena's Nail? The enhancement stayed with me? Anyhow, I’ll use it to send monsters to hell! Anderson thought. 

Heinkel started shooting, the bullets embedding themselves on the Deep Sea King, though it failed to penetrate deeper. Alexander jumped back to avoid the Deep Sea King’s consecutive punches, landing next to Sonic as the Deep Sea King began to laugh uncontrollably. “Hey, could I have one of your blades?” Sonic asked as he observed the Deep Sea King. “I’ll be able to do more damage that way, and put him down quicker.” Sonic explained as the Deep Sea King leaned forward. With a brief moment of hesitation, Alexander handed Sonic a pair of his bayonets. 

“Thanks, now lets kill the monster.” Sonic stated happily as he expertly twirled the bayonets in his hands. And then suddenly, the Deep Sea King leapt forward, much faster than before. Sonic leaned to the side before he attacked the Deep Sea King, the bayonets flashing as he slashed at the sides. Sonic moved faster, faster than Anderson could keep track of. The Deep Sea King chased after Sonic, on top of buildings as the rumble of explosions were heard in the distance. 

Anderson gripped his bayonets tightly, before he turned to Yumiko and Heinkel. “We’ll head for a place where we can find and kill that monster.” Anderson stated as he walked over to the hero, presumably Lightning Max. Checking for a pulse, Anderson felt a faint one. “He’ll live. Now come on, it is our duty to exterminate monsters.” The rain was pouring hard now, and Anderson took off into a sprint followed by Heinkel and Yumiko in the direction that the Deep Sea King had gone off on the rooftops. 

[---]

“Ah look, there’s some heroes over there!” Saitama pointed to a group of three people running at the intersection. “I won’t be able to keep up with them though.” Mumen Rider replied, panting from exertion of biking all the way from E-City. He exclaimed in surprise as he was lifted up alongside his bicycle. “I’ll carry you man, you’ve been carrying me around the city. Now it’s my turn.” Saitama said as he took off running with Mumen Rider and his bike, after the three heroes. 

Incredible, Saitama is really fast. Is he really a C-Class hero? Mumen Rider thought as he held on to his bike as Saitama effortlessly caught up to the three heroes. “Hey, you guys, the evacuation shelter is this way!” Mumen Rider called out, the three heroes letting out gasps of surprise. He didn’t recognize them, but Mumen Rider assumed they were A-Class heroes. “Alright, we’ll follow you.” The leader, a menacing looking man replied. 

“Saitama, take a right at the stoplight! Then it’s the shelter! The monster is already there!” Saitama didn’t reply, but he did run faster. Looking back, the three heroes were keeping pace, their weapons drawn. The massive dome of the evacuation shelter was now in front of them, and suddenly an explosive energy beam came from it. Blasting a huge hole in the side. “That’s probably Genos, he went ahead before me.” Saitama stated plainly as they arrived at the evacuation shelter. “Genos?! The S-Class hero?” Mumen Rider gasped. 

Saitama nodded as he put him down. “We came from Z-City as soon as we heard the news”. Though, I was hoping for some seafood. Saitama thought. The three heroes that followed them examined the shelter. “So, now we wait for the monster?” As soon as the man had spoken, a chunk of metal was flung out before Saitama caught it. Looking over, Mumen Rider felt a wave of revulsion coming from him. It was the S-Class Hero Genos, ripped apart and damaged. 

“S… Sensei” Genos tried to speak, but Saitama set him down gently. “I’ll beat the monster for you.” Saitama said as the monster finally arrived. A huge, monstrous creature with rows of sharp teeth that glared hatefully at the group. The three heroes behind Mumen Rider tensed up. However it was Saitama who stepped forward, calmly walking towards the monster. “Oh? What’s this? A piece of trash washed up on my shore?” The monster reared up and punched Saitama. The shockwave nearly knocked Mumen Rider back, but the man behind him supported him up. “Impressive, you’re still standing after one of my punches.” 

“Your punches are pretty weak.” Saitama retorted as his fist clenched. “I’m disappointed in you, Deep Sea King.” The Deep Sea King let out a growl, and launched a punch again. However, Saitama punched him in kind. This time, the shockwave DID knock over Mumen Rider and the three heroes behind him. The heavy rainstorm stopped as well. Looking up, the shriveled up corpse of the Deep Sea King fell to the side, the crown clattering into the ground. 

“He… he killed it in a single punch.” One of the heroes, a woman, spoke in disbelief. “The rain stopped too, holy shit.” The second woman said, her katana lowering. “T-that is… sensei’s might!” Genos weakly declared, the circuits sticking out of his body crackling. And soon, in the distance of the shelter, the people who were terrified cheered in delight at their saviour. 

From that day, everything changed for Saitama. 

[Pytheas Base]

Morgan coughed up blood as he stood again, the booming laughter of Lord Boros echoed in his ears. His armor was destroyed, when Morgan blasted Boros towards the moon, their battle ending up in the Pytheas Base where they continued, and where Boros quickly revealed his strength unrestrained by armor. “Morgan, you earned my respect, and you gave me a pretty interesting battle.” Boros spoke, his blue skin crackling with energy. “I will not destroy your planet.” Boros said as he stood before Morgan. 

Morgan stood on shaky legs, but to his surprise Boros extended his hand towards him in a handshake. “I’ll make you an offer. Join me, and the Dark Matter Thieves. And I will leave your planet untouched.” There wasn’t a hint of deceit or treachery in his voice, rather, Boros sounded genuine. With a heaving breath, Morgan shook Boros’s hand. His lone eye examined the Pytheas Base, before looking up where the gargantuan ship was visible even this far on the moon. 

“We’ll release the humans we have in our hold. However, we’ll be taking the technology aboard the station.” Boros said, and Morgan nodded. Talos One was a small price to pay for the safety of Earth. “If there is a communications relay, I can signal Geryuganshoop on the ship.” Boros said as he gazed around the facility. The moon now having additional craters from their battle. “Yeah, there is one. I can send a signal out from the command tower.” Morgan answered, his wounds regenerating slowly. 

The Typhon in the Pytheas Base, Morgan had forced them to remain where they were. “Lord Boros, what was your purpose here? Surely the Typhon wasn’t what attracted you here?” Morgan inquired as the two began to walk. Boros remained silent for a bit before he spoke. “During my conquests across galaxies, I became too powerful. Then, I knew the torment of utter consuming boredom. There was no one strong enough to face me. A Seer on a faraway planet prophesied that on a distant planet, there is someone who could rekindle my passion for battle.” Boros remained silent for a few moments. “The Apex Typhon appearing here, it was the last of its kind. I viewed it as a warm up challenge before my ultimate battle.” He looked at Morgan, and gave a sharklike grin. 

“You exceeded my expectations beyond and above. Way more powerful and entertaining than what that Apex would’ve been able to do. The encounter with the Seer was twenty years ago. Twenty years, I travelled through the stars. I destroyed entire worlds just to alleviate my boredom. This solar system is around two months from my destination. And my boredom has been alleviated. Do you realise how powerful you are Morgan? My strongest warrior, Groribas, he can take a few hits before he is in critical condition. You, on the other hand, survived my attacks far longer than what Groribas could ever hope to do so.”

Boros let his arms fall to his side, the energy crackling off of him even passively. The two fell in silence before Morgan spoke again. “There is always someone stronger.” He spoke softly, glancing at a Greater Mimic that scurried away. Boros let out a chuckle, as he ripped open the airlock door like it was nothing. “I certainly hope so, the warrior I will face on the planet.”

“Our battle, no matter what, it will be legendary” 

[Sometime later…]  
[Z-City, Monster Association Headquarters]  
[Psykos’s Lab]

“...C-Class Rank 2 Saitama has defeated the Demon Level Threat in J-City with ease. He has shattered every physical record in the examinations, and S-Class Hero Silverfang and Genos has testified of his strength! Saitama has demonstrated his strength again, against the Ancient King in the outskirts. The Ancient King was a Dragon level monster prophesied to bring the end of the world. Saitama has defeated him in a single attack! With unanimous decision from the Hero Association Review Committee, Saitama has been given the S-Class Rank 25, the lowest S-Class rank and he is expected to rise rapidly. This coincides with new S-Class heroes, Alexander Anderson, Heinkel Wolfe and Yumiko Takagi. The influx of new S-Class heroes offer a new-

Psykos shut off the TV in her room. A glass of wine in her one hand as she considered the factors. Seven new S-Class heroes in the past month alone. She tracked them from her contacts in the Hero Association. Rip van Winkle, Tubalcain Alhambra and the Valentine brothers. They didn’t have any background nor story behind them. Simply as if they appeared out of thin air. 

Then, Saitama appeared. He held records, born and living in Z-City no less. Somehow, he had gotten insanely powerful. “The Ghost Town Monster” Psykos said softly. “Well, that answers that question.” She said to herself, the various monsters in their chambers floated about. A large door in the corner opened with a hiss, as Nyan, and Royal Ripper dragged a man in. 

“We lost Bug God and Awakened Cockroach.” Nyan said derisively. “Both Armored Gorilla and the Beast King got away. The Awakened Cockroach was being too confident and the Beast King tore him in two.” Psykos merely waved it aside. The loss of two Demon level monsters was costly, but acceptable. “We got the man, however.” Nyan said, shoving the man forward. Psykos stepped forward, setting the wine down. 

The man on the ground struggled, but Psykos bound him with her telekinesis. Placing her fingers under the man’s chin, she lifted his face up slightly. “Ah, Doctor Genus, a pleasure to finally meet you.” She spoke warmly, as the handsome face of Doctor Genus twisted into recognition. “Psykos” He croaked. Blood was running down the side of his face. “My, former student.” She smiled warmly at the man, leaning down and facing him at even level. “I have an offer for you, Doctor.” She said, whispering close to his face. “I require your assistance, as your research with genetics are unrivaled in the world.” 

She leaned forward and kissed him. And she drew back, watching and waiting on a response. Genus answered again, his voice hollow and broken. “N-no. Not after Saitama and Valentine destroyed the House of Evolution. I gave up genetic research.” Her lip curled upwards, expecting the answer. Genus was already broken. “I figured you would say that, Doctor.” 

“Oh Alucard! Could you persuade the good doctor here to work for me?” Psykos called out in a singsong voice. Nyan and Royal Ripper tensed up, as a dark puddle formed in the edge of the room. Soon, a figure rose from it. A hunched figure, with darkness rolling off of him. It suddenly jerked up, and Psykos smiled at the glowing eyes of Alucard. Alucard stepped forward towards Doctor Genus, Nyan and Royal Ripper stepping back as their monstrous instinct picked up a powerful opponent. 

Alucard sniffed the air, before he spoke for the first time. “As you wish, Master.” Alucard moved solemnly and towered over Dr. Genus, who kept a defiant look even as he was shaking in fear. “Alucard here, is my personal guard. Orochi, Doctor Genus you remember Orochi don’t you? The fighting prodigy. Alucard is the surgical blade whereas Orochi is the sledgehammer.” Alucard gripped Genus by the chin, and his eyes shined for a moment. Genus stopped shaking, and the doctor let out a sigh of relief. A dreamlike smile on his face. 

The ropes binding Genus fell, and Genus stood up. His eyes glazed, under Alucard’s hypnotic spell. “I will help you, Psykos, in your goals.” Genus spoke airly. Alucard turned to face Nyan and Royal Ripper. Both monsters looked kind of uneasy. “There is a second vampire here. I can smell him, even all the way down here. Master, I wish to kill the other vampire.” Alucard spoke, facing the way Nyan and Royal Ripper had come from. 

“You mean Pureblood?” Royal Ripper was the one to speak. A croaklike voice muffled by the bandages covering the sadistic monsters face. “He’s not very popular among the lower ranks since he feeds on them. And neither am I.” Royal Ripper chuckled, its blade-arms scraping the ground. “You can go deal with Pureblood. Alucard here, will be a Monster Association Executive alongside you, Nyan.” Psykos instructed. “Now, Alucard will be an extension of my will. My silent enforcer among the ranks. Now leave us, we have work to do.” Dr. Genus was examining the notes of the monsters held in the tanks. “Lead me to Pureblood, Royal Ripper. You’ll be my subordinate.” Alucard said, his gloved hands clenching and uncurling. 

And soon, the three monsters left. Royal Ripper would follow whoever offered violence and bloodshed, and who else could offer more than Alucard? Nyan was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and take orders now. She held no illusions of his loyalty to the Monster Association. She turned to Dr. Genus, who observed one of the other monsters in the tanks. “So Orochi, was that big guy upstairs?” Genus spoke as he examined the charts. “Yes, that was Orochi, he was trained by the same person who trained Blast. I need you now Doctor, my entire work is threatened by this Saitama. One Punch Man” Psykos said, a sneer making up into her voice. “Carnage Kabuto would’ve given Orochi a decent fight. However, Orochi still has some room to grow. With your research and attributes placed on Carnage Kabuto could be applied on Orochi, he will become even more powerful.” 

She stood next to Genus now, the Immortal Scientist. “And also, I want you to make me immortal.” Genus didn’t reply right away, but soon he placed the clipboard down and nodded in reply. “Of course, anything for you Psykos.” 

[---]

Alucard followed Royal Ripper towards the vampire Pureblood. “He’s behind this door.” Royal Ripper gestured with his blades, and Alucard pushed the door open. A rush of wind, but Alucard quickly found his target. Who flew down from the ceiling, landing on the ground. “You…” Pureblood growled. “You were the dark presence from below!” Alucard grinned in response, two different pairs of handguns appeared. They were heavy calibre custom pistols. Something that Psykos had acquired for him, since the ammunition for his previous gun was rare. “I hope you can put up a fight, unlike the pieces of shits that called themselves vampires that I put down.” With a snarl, Pureblood was the one who lunged forward and attacked with his all. 

And it would be Alucard who came out victorious. 

Victorious and utterly disappointed. 

A/N: Here is the first chapter. This seems really rushed at parts and I apologise for that. However, expect long intervals since my health isn’t too good right now and I have to update Grimm Containment sometime soon. This story will inevitably seem similar with CiscoTheSoto’s Monstrum Hominis, but it will be very different. This chapter is merely setting the stage, the next one things will pick up in steam. Expect conflict between Anderson and the former Millenium S-Class heroes. 

Pairings undecided. 

As always, Auf wiedersehen.


End file.
